Strange Occurences
by ArtistAdapting
Summary: You've seen many of these before, but here is another!Three teenagers drop into the Phantom's lake, and are invited to stay. What will happen when they can't figure out a way out? Allex, Ryan, and Blake are in the Phantom of the Opera! Poor Erik. rated T.
1. A Wet Landing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, and this is merely fan fiction.

Deep in the bowels of the opera house, a hunched figure sat at an organ.

Suddenly, he heard a splash, followed by two more near the area which seemed to be directly over his lake. He briefly contemplated just ignoring it, but decided against that. He made sure his mask was in place, and crept out to see what it was. As an after thought, he grabbed his Punjab lasso, and held it at the ready.

The sight that greeted him was, in his opinion, quite amusing. Treading water in his lake were three teenagers, one girl and two boys, who looked like they were all about fifteen. Both boys had brown hair. One had green eyes and one had blue, and both looked like drowned rats.

The girl had black hair, brown eyes, and was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. All of them were wearing pants and long sleeved shirts. All that he could think was,'What strange people.'

He contemplated using his Punjab on them, but decided against it. Instead, he said,"Who dares to trespass in my domain?"

Surprisingly, the girl answered,"Sorry, monsieur. We did not mean to intrude."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"He's Blake, she's Allex, and I'm Ryan," the boy, now known as Ryan, answered.

'Alex, the girl's name is a boy's name,' our friend mused, while staring at his "guests".

"Who are you?"Blake, the one with green eyes he noted, asked.

"I am known as the Opera Ghost, or the Phantom of the O\pera," the Phantom said somewhat menacingly. "And I am wondering how you got into my home. Care to explain?"

"We don't know," Allex said helplessly. "If you could tell us the way out, we would be happy to leave."

"You may leave tomorrow," the Phantom shortly.

"Why tomorrow?" Ryan asked, indignant.

"Because it is late, and you three disturbed my rest," the Phantom snarled. He motioned with his head,"Follow me messieurs and mademoiselle." The three teenagers quickly swam to shore, and scurried after the Opera Ghost. He led them to an empty room, with a dusty couch and a thick rug being the only furniture. "You may sleep in here. Don't touch anything." He left small the room to the more comfortable lodgings of his own room.

"Well, that was intresting," Ryan said, punctuating the end with a large yawn. "Allex, you can have the sofa. Blake and I will sleep on the ground."

"M-kay, good night," Allex muttered. She then proceeded to climb onto the couch and fall asleep. After only a minute the two boys could hear her soft breathing.

"G'night Blake."

"Good night Ryan." Both boys were quickly in dream land.

A few rooms over, the Opera Ghost learned of the change in management as he read the morning's paper. 'M. Firmin and M. Andre, I shall hope that both of you listen to me. I should hate for something terrible to happen to this opera house,' he thought. 'I'd better write them a note.'

**So, what does everyone think? If you hate it and flame, the flames will be used for baking cookies. By the way, this will be based on the 2004 movie, not the book or play.**

**Soooooooooo, Review my dear readers.**


	2. New Clothes

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the opera is not mine. This story is mine.

The next morning, Allex was the first awake. She looked around and took in her surroundings. Ryan and Blake were laying on the floor. Both were still asleep on the rug, snoring. She quietly crept over Blake's head to see if she could find dry clothes. Her original ones were still wet from her dunk in the lake.

She had just shut the door behind her, when she came face to face with the Phantom.

"Where are_ you_ going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find some dry clothes," Allex answered stubbornly. Quickly, she raised her hand to he level of her eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you. I shall bring all of you dry clothes," the Phantom said. Allex thought she heard him mumble,'So you don't drip all over my opera house.' Then in a louder voice, he ordered,"You must stay in the room until I come to give you the dry clothes."

"Okay!" Allex squeaked. Quickly, he stepped back into the room. 'Hm, I'd better wake Blake and Ryan.' Suddenly, she was struck by an idea. Silently as a ghost, she slipped out of the room.

The phantom walked to one of his rooms, and looked for some clothes. He pulled out two of his spare shirts and pants. He also managed to find a midnight blue dress for Allex. He exited the room, only to end up on the ground. when he tried to get up, he found a very embarrassed and slightly scared looking Allex.

"Mademoiselle, kindly get off of me," the Phantom said calmly, talking as if he was talking about the weather.

"Sorry!" Allex stammered. She quickly jumped off of the Phantom.

"Here are some dry clothes. You may use a the Louis-Phillipe room," he said.

"Thanks!" Allex said as she rushed off to the room.

'Odd girl,' the Phantom thought. He smirked. Then, two very angry, and wet, teenage boys ran around the corner.

"Where is she?" Ryan snarled.

Both boys were soaking wet, wetter than Allex, and standing in identical positions. Their backs were rigid, and their hands were clenched into fists. When the Phantom didn't answer, Blake asked again.

"Where. Is. She!?!" he growled. The Phantom regarded the coldly.

"What does Mademoiselle Allex have to do with this?"

"She dumped water on us!" Ryan yelled. The phantom had to smirk at this.

"Mlle. Allex is changing into dry clothes. I suggest you do the same," after these words, the phantom tossed the shirts and pants at them. He walked back to his room to write the new managers a note.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. The went back into the room, and changed into the dry clothes.

Once they were done, Ryan and Blake walked to the edge of the lake. Allex quickly joined them, staying far enough away that they couldn' t get revenge on her. The phantom soon joined them, stepping into the boat, and preparing to take them across.

"One thing before we leave. You must swear not to tell anyone about my home. If you do, you shall all die a very painful death," he warned.

"We won't!" the three of the chorused.

He nodded. "Good. I shall bring you to the entrance of the Opera Populaire. My friend, Mme. Giry shall help you after that. Do not try to traverse these passages alone."

With that, they departed from the Phantom's lair.

**Review! Review! Review! It is really disappointing. Some people read this, but didn't review. Is that how you spell Populaire?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Please?**


	3. Meeting the Characters

Disclaimer: I shall never own the Phantom of the Opera.

The Phantom slowly paddled Allex, Ryan, and Blake across his lake. Ryan and Blake talked to each other about various things, ranging from Allex to sports. The Phantom listened to all of this with mild interest.

Allex was leaning over the edge of the dingy, trying to see if there were fish in the lake. Then, Ryan yelled, "Allex! What c'ha doin'?"

Allex's arms flailed wildly, almost hitting Blake in the head. Regaining her balance, she shot Ryan a look the clearly said, "Do that again, and you will end up at the bottom of the lake."

Ryan held up his hands for defense. "Erm, well, sorry," he apologised. Allex raised her eyebrow, not breaking her gaze. "Right, I'll shut up now." Ryan snapped his jaw shut.

Allex felt Blake move to sit next to her. "Don't kill Ryan. I need him for my evil plans," Blake whispered into her ear.

Allex nodded, but whispered back, "I make no promises."

"Fair enough," Blake shrugged,"Don't push him into the lake though, he might kill all of the fish."

Allex ducked her head to hide a smile. With her head bent, she flicked her eyes toward Ryan, and then towards the Phantom. Her eyebrows shot up of their own accord when she saw a small smile on the Phantom's lips.

Finally, they felt the dingy bump against dry land. Allex tried to jump out, but tripped on her dress. "Fudge!" she said under her breath. Lucky for her, Ryan caught her just in time.

The Phantom ushered them out of the boat and through the various passages of the opera house. After many twists and turns, Blake could see light.

Allex was started out of a reverie, one involving a giant fire breathing dragon and Harry Potter, when the Phantom spoke.

"This is where I shall depart. Keep going straight, and you will arrive in an alley a few streets away from the Opera Populaire. Mademoiselle, messieurs, Au revoir." With that he departed down to his lair.

"Well, now what?" Allex asked no one in particular.

Ryan answered sarcastically, "Get a smoothie?"

"You know, Ryan," Blake said,"sarcasm isn't the lowest form of wit, it isn't even wit at all."

"Guys!"

"Sorry Allex!"

Blake motioned with his head," I see the Opera Populaire."

The three of them walked tiredly towards the opera house. All of them felt tired. Allex from lack of sleep, Ryan from being up before noon, and Blake from keeping them all in line.

As they walked across the intersection, Allex, Ryan and Blake were almost trampled by a carriage. Blake was the only one with enough sense to grab them and pull them back. The owner of the carriage in question hurriedly stopped his vehicle.

"I am very sorry. I did not see you three," he apologised. Allex was the only one who got a good look at him, Ryan and Blake were busy assuring him that they were alright.

"You're the Vicomte de Chaney!" Allex exclaimed.

Raul nodded. "Yes, and who might you be mademoiselle?"

"Mlle. Allexandra ," she said, dropping into a curtsy. "They are M. Blake Willams, and M. Ryan Matthews."

"Enchante," the Vicomte said. "Where are you three headed?"

"The Opera Populaire. We had heard that it was magnificent, and we had to see for ourselves," Blake answered.

"Well then, allow me to escort you and your friends. I am traveling there myself," he offered.

'Wonderful,' Ryan thought as Blake agreed with the Vicomte de Chaney.

Soon, everyone had gotten in, and the carriage was moving again. Allex and Blake were itching for a pencil and some paper to draw with, while Ryan was wishing for a good book.

Before they knew it, they were at the Opera Populaire. It's beauty was breath taking.

Ryan and Blake looked appreciatively at the size, while Allex was still thinking about how excited she was to have met two of the main characters in The Phantom of the Opera. They were all jolted out of their thoughts by the owners of the opera house approaching the Vicomte.

M. Andre and M. Firmin led them through more hallways, to arrive where the lead soprano, la Carlotta, was singing. They were led up to the stage by the managers to meet the cast. Ryan, Blake ans Allexwalked up to the stage, but quickly broke away from the managers.

"Ryan. Blake," Allex hissed, looking up at the catwalk above them. "Come here or else your ear drums wil be killed by Carlotta!"

Vaguely, she saw the Vicomte leave on what she supposed was important Vicomte business.

Ryan and Bake quickly joined her. Behind them, Carlotta had started singing.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye._

After this line, Ryan and Blake covered their ears, and Allex noticed that she was next to Christine Daae.

_Remember me once and a while, _

_Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and be fre-_

Right on cue, the scenery dropped and Carlotta's singing was cut off. The boys gratefully uncovered their ears. Allex looked up in time to see what she guessed was the Phantom slip away. Looking around, she saw his note. Mme. Giry picked it up, and handed it to the stunned managers.

"The Phantom welcomes you to his opera house and requests that you continue to leave box five open or his use, and reminds you that his salary is due," Mme. Giry informed the flabbergasted managers.

"His salary?" M. Firmin stuttered.

"M. Lefre used to give him 20,000 franks a month."

"20,000 franks?"

"You can afford more?"Mme. Giry snapped. Allex tuned out the rest of the conversation. Humming "Think of Me", and getting some weird looks. Ryan and Blake looked at her, knowing that she would clue them in later. Just then, Mme. Giry told the managers that Christine could sing.

**Come on people! REVIEW!**


	4. Wait! Your

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera is not mine, will never be mine, and never was mine.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once and awhile,_

_Please promise me you''ll try._

_When you find, _

_That once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me!_

Ryan, Blake, the managers, and just about everyone else was staring with mouths wide open. Even Piangi had come back to see where the voice was from.

Allex, Mme. Giry, and Meg Giry all had identical grins on their faces. "Did you know that she could sing?" Mme. Giry asked Allex suspiciously.

"No, but I thnk that it is quite amusing that my brother and his friend are standing there, gaping like fish," Allex said quickly. 'I hope that Ryan isn't angry with me. I called him my brother.' Her train of thought was interrupted when the stage erupted with applause. She was amused to see Ryan and Blake clapping very, _very_ loudly.

"If you'll excuse me?" Allex asked Mme Giry and Meg. Mme. Giry just nodded.

Allex walked quickly onto the stage, passed Christine and the gushing ballet rats, toward Blake and Ryan. On her way passed the managers, she heard M. Firmin cry,"We've found our Elissa!"

Shaking her head, she parted some of the ballet rats to get to her "brother" and his friend. "Ryane, Blake, come!" she said exasperated. She had tried to get their attention for almost fifteen minutes before they answered.

"Allex, what do you want?" Ryan asked.

"Just come with me!" Allex growled.

"Yes mom," Ryan conceded.

'Good,' Allex thought,' He's playing along, even if he doesn't know it.'

The three of them walked off of the stage and into one of the back rows. On stage, Blake could hear the ballet rats clamoring around Christine and asking her how she learned to sing like that.

"Allex, why did you want to talk to us?" Blake asked. "And would you please explain how you knew that the scenery would fall?"

"One word, phangirl," Allex said with a crooked grin.

Ryan muttered,"Honestly, you would think that she was ten sometimes."

"Aww," Allex cooed," Has someone forgot to take their medicine?"

"Oh, shut it," Ryan grumbled.

"So, what does being a fan girl mean?" Blake asked.

"First of all, it's pronounced _phan_-girl. Phan like phantom. And being a phangirl means that I know everything that will happen. Doi!" Allex giggled. Then she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like,"Idiotic Carlotta. We must find a way to help the Phantom sabotage her."

Ryan and Blaked looked at each other. The same look passed between them, 'She's your friend, you fix her.'

"Follow me!" Allex suddenly ordered, walking off at a power-walk-pace, not even stopping to look back to see if thee other two were following. The two exchanged a glance, shrugged their shoulders, and walked off.

Allex led them through the opera house, passed door after door, the only sound being the echo of Blake's and Ryans shoes and the occasional yelled curse or thrown piece of clothing. "How in the (pant) world (pant) does she move that fast?" Ryan gasped. Now, all that they saw of Allex was the hem of her dress.

"Track?" Blake guessed, not as out of breath as Ryan, but still unable to catch up with Allex. "Allex, wait up!" he yelled, hoping that she would hear him.

A few minutes later, Allex poked her head out of one of the doors behind them. "Hi!"

Both of the boys screamed and turned around to face her.

"What'd ya do that for?" Ryan asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now, I want you two to meet M. Raoul de Chaney,"Allex happily introduced their guest.

"Who is he?" Blake asked. Then, Ryan and Blake's mouths dropped open at the sight before them. There stood the Vicomte.

Blake was the first of the two to recover,"You're the Vicomte!"

"Yes," Raul said nodding slowly. He was beginning to wonder if these people were insane. He remembered how Mlle. Allex had greeted him.

_Flashback (5 min. ago.)_

_He was walking around the opera house, admiring the sculptures._

_All of a sudden, someone had come running into his chest. Looking down, he saw that it was the young lady whom he had escorted the the Opera Populaire. _

_"Hi!" she piped, stepping back to arms length._

_"Hello?" he answered, it sounding more like a question._

"_I've -well, we've- been looking for you,"she said one breath._

_"May I ask why?"_

_"Well, wekindofneedseatsfortonightsoperabecausewell,welostours,"_

_"Could you repeat that?"_

_"I asked if we could sit with you during the opera tonight, since we have lost or tickets."_

_"You may."_

_"Thank you M. Vicomte."_

_"You may call me Raul."_

_"Okay, Raul. Then you call me Allex. I have to go tell Blake and Ryan! Adios!" the girl called._

_Raul followed her, and like the boys was amazed that someone in a dress could move that fast._

_End Flashback. _

'Strange people,' he concluded.

Then Blake asked,"So, may we sit with you?"

"I have already agreed that I would allow you three to observe the opera with me," Raul said.

"Lovely!" Allex chirped.

Ryan, who had to be a pessimist, asked,"What do we do now? We don't have clothes to go to an opera."

"I shall lend you some," Raul volunteered, seeing that Blake and Ryan were about his height. "I'm sure that I shall be able to find Mlle. Allex a proper dress."

Allex, Blake, and Ryan groaned. The hated the clothes that they were wearing now. Raul just gave them a look that said, 'Come.' So, with a look between them, they trudged of to be tortured with the horror that was clothes shopping.

**Is anyone alive out there? I feel so lonely because no one has reviewed. The Vicomte de Chaney has something to say.**

**Raul: No I do not.**

**Allex: You most certainly do!**

**Raul: No.**

**Allex: Stop acting like a spoiled brat.**

**Raul: No.**

**Allex: I'll bring Christine into the next chapter.**

**Raul: Alright. Allex says that she will give a mini Erk/Gerik/Merik doll out if you review.**

**Allex: Was that so hard?**

**Raul: Yes.**

**Allex: Shut it, monsieur. -in a happier voice- so review everyone and get your very own Erik/Gerik/Meric doll!**


	5. WOW!

**Disclaimer: -to lawyers of ALW, Susan Kay, etc- How many times must I tell you people, this is just fan fiction! Go away! -runs and loses them-**

**I am quite happy because today.... -inhales a deep breath-..I GOT THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA BY GASTON LERUX!!!!!!! -returns to normal-**

**Sorry if this is late, but I have many, many school projects an reports, so I shall only review every five days or so. Thank you for your understanding. This is just a filler until it's opera time.**

Raoul, Blake, and Ryan practically had to drag Allex into the dress shop. Normally, Allex could convince Blake and Ryan to go to the mall without her, she usually preferred to read. But with Raul there, she wouldn't be able to get out of it.

Somehow, they managed to get Allex to purchase two dresses. Then, Allex cackled madly, causing everyone to stare at her.

Then Ryan and Blake, knowing what Allex was cackling about, turned tail and ran. Raul and Allex soon caught up, missing out on soccer hadn't improved their running abilities. Ryan thought, 'Damn! Next year, I'll sign up for track instead of basketball.'

Blake, his thoughts along a similar line, thought, 'Got to sign up for soccer or track, basketball isn't good for running.'

Raul was thinking, 'These people will be the death of me, especially Mlle. Allex. I must talk to Mme. Giry about getting them jobs at the opera house.'

Allex's brain was somewhere else entirely, she was signing "Angle of Music" in her head with a glazed look in her eyes. They did indeed catch upwth Rayn and Blake. Raul, shaking his head at the boy's foolishness, and Allex, off in her own little world, frog-marched the boys to the carriage. Raul snapped the reins rather forcefully, and the foursome headed towards Raul's family's home.

Raul showed them inside his manor with a grand flourish of his arms, and all that they could think was something along the lines of, 'W-O-W!!!!!!!!'

Raul had a maid show Allex to a spare room while another maid was ordered to find some clothes for M. Ryan and M. Blake as he introduced them. Then, he quickly ushered them up the stairs to a fitting room.

Blake thought, 'Jeez, this guy has everything,' as he and Ryan were forced into a white blouse-like shirts, pars of grey dress pants, and jackets(like when Raul sings "We Have All Been Blind"), then shooed back down the stairs to meet with Allex.

Allex did not have a much better time than the boys. Two maids, she called them the Mad Maids,entered the room and made her slip off the dark blue dress and put on the red dress, more formal of the two she had bought.

After that, she was forced to were some lip rouge. The, the Mad Maids escorted her bck to the entry way, where the Vicomte, Ryan, and Blake were waiting. Ryan's sapphireblue eyes widened and Blake's forest green eyes sparkled as the beheld Allex.

Allex blushed in embarrassment, and mumbled, "Come on, we're going to miss the opera."

A very flustered Ryan and Blake, and an embarrassed Allex jumped into the carriage where the Vicomte and a driver were waiting for them. Raul motioned with his head, and they drove towards the opera house.

**So, what did you think? I have to thank Dragonfly2224 and Loose-the-attitude for reviews number 1 and 2. All of you who are reading and not responding do not get an Erik/Gerik/Merik doll.**

**Me: Gerik! Say it!**

**Gerik: -fake cheerful voice- Review! Review! Review!**

**Me: Good, now I must find soe chocolate for Loose-the-attitude.**

**Pippin(LOTR):-pops head in- Well, she is Loose-the-attitude until she changes her pen name, yet again!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Opera Time!

Disclaimer: Nope! Still not mine! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry if this is late, I worked on the crew for my school play and it ended yesterday. I am sad.

As they rode to the opera, Allex, Blake, Ryan, and Raul were each buried in their own thoughts. Ryan and Blake were thinking about what is usually on the male mind. Allex was silently cursing the Mad Maids. And Raul was, strangely, thinking about his child hood sweet heart, Christine Daae. He had thought that he had seen her today, but he wasn't sure.

When the arrived, both Ryan and Blake helped Allex out of the carriage and offered their arms. Allex took Ryan's because she was pretending to be his sister. Blake fell instep in front of them with Raul. They were shown to their box by a young man in a red suit with an eager smile. Allex smiled back and gave him a wave.

Ryan and Blake grimaced at this, but managed to hide it from Allex. They both were very protective of her. Raul hid a small smile behind his hand as if concealing a yawn.

In their box, Raul claimed the seat to the left of the box. Blake, Ryan, and Allex claimed seats closest to the door because Allex said that they need to be close enough to jump out at a moments notice.

Ryan was wondering whether or not this was that part when the Phantom brought down the chandelier and that they were doing this to get out before the theatre caught on fire.

They sat through the night's gala with bored expressions. Raul was the only one listening. What started them all out of the reverie was when a familiar voice sang:

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me  
_

Their mouths dropped when they realized it was Christine singing.

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . ._

_Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . ._

_Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . ._

For some reason, Raul sang:

_Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her...  
_

At this point, he rushed out of the box and down to the entry way. Blake and Ryan now saw the why Allex said that they needed to be near the door. Springing out of their seats, they rushed after him, careful to keep out of his sight. It would be better if he didn't know that they had followed him, just yet.

_Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!_

She got a standing ovation. After this, Allex, Ryan, and Blake followed Mme. Giry on the excuse that they wanted to congratulate Mlle. Daae on her wonderful performance.

"That was beautiful, Mlle. Daae," Blake said.

Ryan added, "Yes, simply enchanting."

All Allex said was, "You have been taught well."

Christine was embarrassed and said, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

Just then, Raul came in, and his eyes widened. "What are you three doing here?"

"We wanted to congratulate Mlle. Daae," Allex answered, by now, she was staring hard at the mirror in Christine's room. Faintly, she could almost see a white spot.

Raul chuckled about something and invited Christine to supper with him. He also invited our three favorite teens, but only Ryan and Blake accepted. Christine had asked Allex to stay a little later so that they could talk. Allex had agreed.

"Au revoir!" Allex said with a smile. The door closed, but Allex suddenly had a feeling of dread.

**Review my fine readers. I know that at least a few o you are reading. Coments and suggestions welcome as long as they are phrased nicely. All flames will be eaten by my hungry hobbit: Pippin.**

**Review!**


	7. Magic Mirror, Cool

**Disclaimer: I really hate writing these things, don't you? Anyway, I don't own The Phantom of the Opera.**

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile, I had too many school projects, state testing, and other various stuff. Here's the next chapter. **

Allex glanced towards the mirror while she waited for Christine to finish with her preparation. They were going to meet Meg. She wanted to "talk boys" as she put it.

Suddenly, Allex heard the Phantom's voice ring through the room. 'Finally!' she thought. Time seemed so much shorter in the movie.

_Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!_

Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!

Allex had a small smile, while she stared at the mirror. She could make out Erik's outline in the mirror. 'I wonder how long he's been there,' she mused.

Christine started to sing.  
_  
Angel, I hear you.  
Speak - I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me._

_Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last,  
Master._

Erik decided to answer. Allex silently slipped off of the bed, and hid behind one of the various flower arrangements.

_Flattering child, you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror -  
I am there inside!_

Christine started to sing again. Louder this time. Allex prepared herself to slip into the passage way before Erik closed it. Or worse, found out she was there.

_Angel of Music,  
Guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your  
glory._

_Angel of Music,  
Hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange  
Angel..._

Christine seemed to be in a trance. 'Weird,' Allex thought. 'I wonder how that happened.' The Phantom was clearly visible now. He beckoned Christine with his finger.

_I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ..._

Suddenly Raul's voice broke through the Phantom's seductive song. 'He's back early,' the thought barely crossed Allex's mind before she noticed the glass of the mirror sliding away. Her muscles tensed as she prepared to spring.

_Who is that voice?  
Who's in there?_

_I am your Angel of Music... _Erik whisper sang.

Raul called desperately:  
_Christine.  
Christine!_

Then the voices of Blake and Ryan joined him. Calling:

_Allex!  
Allex!_

Christine, unaware of Raul, Blake, or Ryan, floated towards the now open passageway behind the mirror. She passed through, and Allex sprang from behind the flower arrangements.

Allex, giving one last look at the door, she slipped through the now open mirror into the Phantom's lair.

**So, what do you think? I appologise for the shortness. I will update soon though. Remember, review.**


	8. An Interlude

**Disclaimer: 2+2= fish. 11+11= fish. But 2+11= 13. The same is said for me. Gaston Leroux owns The Phantom of the Opera. Susan Kay owns the Phantom of the Opera. But I never will own The Phantom of the Opera. Damn.**

Ryan, Raul, and Blake had been walking away from Christine's dressing room for fifteen minutes when Ryan had an unsettling feeling in his gut. Apparently Raul had it to because he turned around and stalked quickly back to Christine's room.

Breaking into a full sprint, they reached the solid wood door in under ten minutes. Faintly, Blake could hear a male voice coming from the doorway.

_Come to me Angel of Music._

A voice sang. Ryan, Raul, and Blake shared a look. Fear and anxiety could be read in every pair of eyes. "Who is that voice?!? Who is in there?!?" Raul called.

Again the voice cold be heard calling:

_I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ......_

Raul called, "Christine! Christine!"

Now, only a faint wisp of song lingered in the air.

Ryan and Blake tried calling to Allex. "Allex! Allex!" The obviously didn't get an answer.

"Now what?" Blake asked.

"I do not know," Raul sighed.

"What do you mean 'I do not know'? Why don't you know?" Ryan snarled.

"M. Matthews, you are not the only one who is worried about Mlle. Daae and Mlle. Matthews," Raul growled back. The boys were in a staring contest when they were interrupted by Mme. Giry.

She stepped up to the two and made herself known. "They will probably turn up tomorrow. I've seen many a ballet rat disappear and turn up the next day completely unharmed. I am sure that they will be fine," she assured them. With that, she turned sharply and left them to their thoughts.

Finally, Blake spoke. "I suppose that there is no use to wait for them here. We might as well get a good night's sleep."

"You are right. You both may stay at my home until tomorrow," Raul offered.

"Very well, but I still don't like leaving Allex and Christine," Ryan mumbled. The three of them walked down the hall. Each one left to stew in their thoughts. Raul called for his carriage. Almost to himself, he muttered. " I couldn't agree with you more, Ryan."

**I apologize if this is a short chapter. I can't figure out how to write "The Phantom of the Opera" scene with Allex in it. Any advice or suggestions would be welcome. If I use your idea, I'll note that you gave it. **

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**p.s. Any and all flames will get devoured by a hungry hobbit named Pippin. (Seriously, he eats anything.) **


	9. Yay! The Title Song!

Not mine. What more do you people want?

I apologize for the very, very lateness, I had writer's block. Thanks to **captain c** for the idea. On with the story.

Allex, slipped down the passage, making sure to keep within sight of the Phantom and Christine, but far enough away to avoid random disembodied arms. Of course, it would be hard for the two to hear her, considering that they were singing. Again.

Christine sang in a rather low voice:

_"In sleep he sang to me,  
in dreams he came ...  
that voice which calls to me and speaks my name ..._

Christine seemed strangely dazed.

_And do  
I dream again?  
For now  
I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind ..."_

Then the Phantom glanced over his shoulder, but Allex had already ducked behind a statue. Seeing nothing, the Phantom started his part.

"_Sing once again with me our strange duet ...  
My power over you grows stronger yet ..._

_And though you turn from me,  
to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind ..."_

'Uh-oh,' Allex thought. The Phantom and Christine were getting into a boat. Allex bit her lip while deciding whether or not to show herself. Too late, the were already gone. 'Well,' Allex thought, 'Might as well go for a swim.' And she jumped into the lake.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear ...  
I am the mask you wear ..._

_It's me they hear ..._

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one  
combined: the Phantom of the Opera  
is there - inside your/my mind ..._

'EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Slimy,' Allex mentally screamed while swimming after the Phantoms boat. 'Suddenly, I have a whole new respect for Raul. I can't believe I just thought that.'

_Sing, my Angel of Music!_

_He's there the Phantom of the Opera ..._

Then Christine hit a really, really, REALLY high note. 'On the bright side,' Allex thought, 'We're at the lair.'

Finally Christine stopped singing, but it was enough time for Allex to scramble into the Phantom's personal room. Just in time for the Phantom to start singing "Music of the Night." Exausted from the long, cold swim in the slimy lake, Allex fell asleep in the Phantom's personal bedroom to be found a few hours later by an angry Phantom.

**I know my chapters are short, but I would appreciate any reviews. And I probably won't update for a few weeks because school is starting up soon, and I have to get settled.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Strange Morning After

**Disclaimer: Not! Mine!**

**YAY! Double digits! This is the longest I've stayed with a story. -gives e-cookies to the Phantom, Christine, Raul, Allex, Ryan, and Blake- SQUEE!**

Allex woke up to the slap of paddles on water. "Where am I?" she asked, still confused.

"You fell asleep in my private quarters. I am taking you back to the surface. do not come here again," the Phantom said monotone. He continued to row over the deepest part of the lake. "I must ask how it is you managed to get here."

"I swam, Monsieur. I advise you never to do try it," Allex murmured. She fell back asleep to the steady rowing of the Phantom. 'I wonder wher Ryan and Blake are' was her last thought.

* * *

The people in question were very confused and wondering what musical number they were in.

"Do you know what's going on?" Blake asked, following a singing Carlotta and Piangi.

Ryan shrugged and replied with, "No idea what so ever."

They felt a tap on their shoulders, and turned to find the Phantomstanding there with Allex beside him.

"Here is your friend, I will be leaving now, good bye." And the Phantom vanished.

"We're in _Prima Donna _right now. And next is _Il Muto_," Allex informed them. "You two need to help me find Raul and Christine befor the show starts."

"Sure," Blake and Ryand said. All three of them ran to catch up to the singing group, and bumping some stage hands aong the way.

The group had finished their song by the time they three had reached Raul.

"Monsieur Raul, would it trouble you if we joined you in your box this evening?" Allex asked.

Christine answered for him,"It wouldn't be a trouble at all. We were going to ask you to join us anyway. Allex, could I spea with you a moment?"

"Sure."

Christine and Allex walked away while whispering to themselves. Ryan and Blake turned back to Raul.

"When did Mlle. Allex get back?" Raul asked suspiciously.

"A few minutes ago. She was wandering the halls," Blake answered back. Raul nodded, and the three of them stood in silence while waiting for Christine and Allex to return.

Allex and christine were currently having an argument over the Phantom.

"Do you know what the Opera Ghoost looks like Allex?"

"I've heard the stories."

Christine nodded. "Good, just remember to be careful of dark passageways. Whe must return now, Allex."

Raul and Christine escorted Allex and the boys to Chrstine's dressing room, and Christine loaned Allex a simple dark blue dress to wear to the night's performance.

"Are you sure that you are okay with not playing the lead?" Allex asked Christine as she was getting ready for her performance. "I could always ask Buquet to drop more sets on her."

Christine smiled," Allex, that isn't very nice. And I am not very upset about not being the Countess."

"Christine, it's time for the performance," Meg called as she stuck her head inside the dressing room door.

"Comming Meg. Allex, you should try to find Raul. He's in Box 5," Christine instructed as she and Meg left.

Getting up, Allex followed them out of the room, and asked one of the many stage hads directions to the theater entrance.

"Take a left and go under the arch with the skull and horses on it. You'll be at the entrance then."

"Thank you, Monsieur."

Allex walked away, wondering if Ryan and Blake were as lost as she was.

Ryan and Blake were stting in Box 5, and were extremely bored.

"Where's Allex now?" Blake asked, turning to Ryan.

"Meh, probably somewhere in the opera house. It is a record for her though. Two disappearences in one day."

"Wasn't Mlle. Allex supposed to join us?" Raul asked them as the play started. Both of the answered with a shrug as the singing started.

By the time Carlotta started singing Poor Fool", Ryan ws asleep, and Blake was going to follow suite. Then the Phantom's voice rang out over the theatre.

"Did I not instruct that Box 5 be empty?"

"It's him, the Phantom of the Opera," Christine murmered.

Carlotta retorted, "Your part is silent little toad."

"A toad Madame? Perhaps it is you who is the toad," the Phantom said menacingly.

Carlotta started to sing, despite the general unease felt by most of the people attending the opera.

_Poor fool he makes me laugh, ah-ha-ah!_

_Ah-ha-CROAK! _

_Ah-ha-CROAK!_

"AIIIIIIII!" Carlotta screamed once she realised that it was her making the croaking noises.

Blake and Ryan rose in their seats as the managers announced that Christine would take over as the lead. As the curtains opened to the ballet scene, they sat back down.

Their minds were starting to go into a fog as the ballet continued. Ryan was just about to doze off when the dancers started screaming.

He, Blake, and Raul jumped to their feet in search of the commotion's source. Buquet was hanging by a rope over the stage. Suddenly the rope was cut, and the obviously dead body of Buquet fell to the stage.

Raul ran out of the box to find Christine, and Blake and Ryan followed him, unsure of what to do without Allex telling them what was going to happen next. They figurd that Allex would end up where ever the Phantom or Raul and Christine were.

Allex was currently headed towards the arch, but got turned around on the way there. Suddenly, she ended up in a hallway with only one door, and no other halls. Shrugging, she opened the door and came face to face with the Phantom. He seemed agitated, and there was screaming coming from behind him through the open door.

**I hope this makes up for the extremely late update. Remeber....................................R****EVIEW!**

**P.S. My hobbit Sam will use any flames for cooking delicious tomatoes. **


	11. All I Ask of You is Not to Explode

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Allex, Ryan and Blake are mine though.**

The Phantom dragged Allex with him as he followed Raul and Christine to the top of the opera house. Allex wondered if Ryan and Blake were following the couple like she hoped they were. The Phantom shoved her behind a statue of a horse, and made a motion for her to be quiet.

Christine and Raul began singing.

Raul sang:

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you..._

Christine sang back:

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you_

By now, the Phantom was quietly sobbing.

Raul sang to Christine with more ethusiasm.  
_  
Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you..._

Christine sang even louder than Raul. Allex was sure that most of the Opera Populaire could hear them if they were listening closely.

_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._

Raul:

_Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you..._

Christine

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...  
Say you love me..._

Raul  
_You know I do..._

Both now sang:  
_Love me - that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

They swiftly departed the rooftop. The Phantom staggered to the center of the rooftop. He collapsed to his knees and lamented.

_I gave you my music  
made your song take wing  
and now how you've repaid me  
denied me and betrayed me  
He was bound to love you  
when he heard you sing  
Christine...  
_  
Christine and Raul could be heard singing from inside th Opera Populaire.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning..._

The Phantom heard this, and his sobbs quickly turned to anger.  
_  
You will curse the day you did not do  
all that the Phantom asked of you!_

By now, Allex had located Ryan and Blake. They were hiding behind an angel.

"Are you two okay?" Allex asked.

Ryan nodded. "Yup. Where did you go anyway?"

"I got lost. Don't laugh Blake, or you'll wish that the Phantom had Punjabed you!"

"Right," Blake whispered, not doubting her for a moment.

The Phantom had fled, and the three were left alone. Ryan had to break the silence.

"Now what?"

Allex turned around and marched towards the Opera Populaire. "Where are you going now?!?!?!?" Blake whined.

"To get warm, then get a book. Coming?" she answered. Shrugging as they often did, they followed.

Allex led them down many stairs, through backstage, and to the front entrance. As luck would have it, Raul and Christine were there.

"Wait, monsieur!" Blake yelled, sprinting after the slow moving carriage. Thankfully, it stopped.

"Yes?" Raul asked, sticking his head outside the window. "What do you three want?"

"Can you tell us of a good place to stay?" Ryan asked.

"There's no need to inquire about that. You three may stay with us," Raul replied. He opened the door to the carriage, and the three hopped in.

"Thank you monsieur!" Allex replied. The three headed towards the Vicomte's estate.

"I can't wait till Masquerade!" Allex squealled. Everyone inthe carriage looked at her like she was insane. All was as it should be.

**This is the eleventh chapter. YAY! -throws party involving an unhappy Phantom with a party hat on, an even unhappier Raul(also with a party hat), Christine wearing her dress from Masquerade, an extremely hyper Allex trying to convince Ryan and Blake to stop sitting in chairs-**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!**

**please?**

**p.s. Merry, Sam, and Pippin will use the flames to cook the cake.**

**p.p.s. if you want e-cake, you must review.**

**:)**


	12. Masks and Swords

**_Love Never Dies _comes out November 11th on Broadway! I can't wait. The sequel to _the Phantom of the Opera_ sounds good already. (I listened to a song on the website.)**

**Erik: Make Raoul do it.**

**Me: Raoul!**

**Raoul: Silvara713 doesn't own any of this (thank heaven).**

**Me: - opens a trap door under Raoul - Ignore the fop.**

Needless to say, dressing up for the Bal Masque wasn't the highlight of the evening for the three teenagers. Allex was wrestled into a corset by the Mad Maids, and her hair was combed and styled mercilessly. Herr scalp hurt for days afterward, but her hair was styled into a nice up do.

Ryan and Blake weren't having too much fun either. Raoul had dressed them up as naval officers. It wouldn't have been so bad, but he was going as one too, and it looked like they were trying to match.

Blake had snuck away, and had found a black cape and had secretly made a white half mask that fit his face. Ryan hadn't managed to find anything, so he was stuck wearing the naval officer's uniform. Among the three of them, they all were dressed eerily similar to the main characters of _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Blake and Ryan followed Allex into the carriage, and they could hear that she was humming "Masquerade" under her breath. Ryan glanced back at Blake, and Blake just gave a small shake of is head. Allex and Christine's dresses were very puffy, and they took up most of the space. Christine was wearing a light pink dress, and Allex was wearing a dark purple dress. None of the occupants of the carriage were wearing their masks.

"So, what are you supposed to be exactly, Blake?" Ryan asked. He couldn't understand why Blake was dresses in a black tuxedo and was wearing a cloak. He looked like he'd gotten only half dressed. Ryan was also annoyed that Blake hadn't told him about the costume switching idea.

"You'll see," Blake teased. "Just think of Lerux."

Over the six months, Allex had educated them both on everything that had to do with _The Phantom of the Opera_, and they were both almost experts. They knew the songs, could sing them, knew the original story, and knew the "profiles" of each and every named character in the play. Six months is a very long time to spend with an obsessive phangirl.

"We're here!" Allex squealed. She started bouncing. The door opened, and they were immediately assaulted by sound and light. "Lets go!" Allex squeaked, and she hopped out, immediately followed by Blake, then Ryan.

Christine and Raoul, shared a smile before following the three teenagers.

Reaching the staircase, Allex put on her mask, and Blake and Ryan quickly lost her in the crowd of dancing people."You check the sides, and I'll go through the center," Blake ordered.

"Kay," Ryan agreed, he didn't like dancing very much.

Ryan walked away, and Blake slipped on his half mask. Time to find Allex. He waded through the people, only to have them freeze around him. He could hear the beginning intro for _"Masquerade",_ and suddenly, everyone started singing.

Andre started the singing:

_Monsieur Firmin?_

Firmin answered:

_Monsieur Andre?Dear Andre, what a splendid party!_

Andre replied:

_The prologue to a bright new year!_

Firmin sang:

_Quite a night! I'm impressed!_

Andre laughed:

_Well, one does one's best ..._

They both sang:

_Here's to us!_

Firmin exclaimed:

_The toast of all the citySuch a pity that the Phantom can't be here_!

Everyone sang and started moving again:

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade ...Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!Masquerade! Every face a different shade ...Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you!Flash of mauve, splash of puce ...Fool and king, ghoul and ghost ..._

_Green and black, queen and priest ...Trace of rouge, face of beast ...Faces ... take your turn, take a rideon the merry-go-round ... in an inhuman race ... _

_Eye of gold, thigh of blue ...True is false, who is who?Curl of lip, swirl of gown ...Ace of hearts, face of clown ...Faces ... drink it in, drink it up,till you've drowned in the light ... in the sound ..._

All through the chorus Blake tried to see over the may moving people. He thought that he could spot a flash of dark purple somewhere.

Ryan was poking around the edges of the throng of people when he heard Christine sing:

_But who can name the face ..._

Everyone exclaimed:

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds ...Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads ...Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies ...Masquerade! You can fool and friend who ever knew you!Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes ...Masquerade! Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!_

Mme. Giry sang:

_What a night!_

Meg sang happily:

_What a crowd!_

Andre:

_Makes you glad!_

Firmin:

_Makes you proud!All the creme de la creme!_

Unknown to almost everyone, Allex had slipped off to find a sword from the costume department. She had caught what Blake was supposed to be, and she was going to find him either a Punjab Lasso or a good sword.

Carlotta:

_Watching us watching them! _

Meg and Mme. Giry:

_And all our fears are in the past!_

Andre:

_Six months ..._

Piangi:

_Of relief!_

Carlotta:

_Of delight!_

Andre and Firmin sighed:

_Of Elysian peace!_

Ryan and Blake were confused as to how Allex could be evading them.

Meg and Mme. Giry were jubilant:

_And we can breathe at last!_

Carlotta:

_No more notes!_

Piangi:

_No more ghosts!_

Mme. Giry shot him a look and said:

_Here's a health!_

Andre:

_Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!_

Firmin:

_To the new chandelier!_

Carlotta:

_And may its splendor never fade!_

Firmin:

_Six months!_

Mme. Giry:

_What a joy!_

Meg:

_What a change!_

Both Firmin and Andre:

_What a blessed release!_

Andre exclaimed:

_And what a masquerade!_

Christine and Raoul were still by the edges of the throng. He and Christine were sharing a private conversation:

_Think of it! A secret engagement!Look - your future bride! Just think of it!_

Raoul:

_But why is it secret? What have we to hide?_

Christine pleaded:

_Please, let's not fight ..._

Raoul:

_Christine, you're free!_

Christine:

_Wait till the time is right ..._

Raoul:

_When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime!Christine, What are you afraid of?_

Christine:

_Let's not argue ..._

Raoul:

_Let's not argue ..._

Christine urged him:

_Please pretend ..._

Raoul:

_I can only hope I'll ..._

Christine:

_You will ..._

Both of them sang:

_... understand in time ..._

Everyone was once again singing:

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!Masquerade! Every face a different shade!Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you!Masquerade! Burning glances! turning heads ...Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds ...Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!_

The music slowed to a quiet and menacing tone. Blake and Ryan stopped in their tracks, and Allex had mysteriously joined them. She had pressed a sword into each boy's hand.

The phantom, dressed as Red Death, looked around and inquired maliciously:

_Why so silent, good monsieurs?Did you think that I had left you for good?Have you missed me, good monsieurs?I have written you an opera!Here I bring the finished score! Don Juan Triumphant!_

He threw the score at the startled managers and continued down the stairs.

_I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear,Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier ... _

He approached Christine. Raoul had left, and Allex knew he went to find his sword.

'Yeah,' she thought, 'Abandon your fiancée to face a homicidal maniac to get a sword. That'll win you points.'

_Your chains are still mine You will sing for me ... ! _

Then the Phantom disappeared into a flash of fire and was pursued by Raoul. Christine was escorted back to the dormitories by Meg and Allex, while Blake and Ryan stealthily followed Mme. Giry. They knew she was going to rescue Raoul form the torture chamber.

**Meep! I'll try to update sooner, but now I have two stories going. Review!**

**p.s. flamers must keep their hands at the level of their eyes.**

**p.p.s. flames will be used to melt down the Ring**


End file.
